


Furballs

by whiteraven1606



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kittens, M/M, Protective Hulk, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteraven1606/pseuds/whiteraven1606
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of a battle Hulk asks for help rescuing kittens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Furballs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heyjupiter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyjupiter/gifts).



****

"Well, at least our enemy hasn't painted the robots into Hello Kitty knockoffs." Clint ducked as another laser shot past his position.

Tony banked and used his repulsers on one of the flying robots that were trying to swarm Cap and Wolverine. "You know you just jinxed us, right, Robin Hood?"

Clint rolled his eyes as Hulk landed behind him and tore a robot off the wall about his head. "I'm much better than Robin Hood, Stark." He nodded his thanks to Hulk and watched him bound away.

Natasha hit one of the robots with her Widow's Bite. "Could you two focus?"

Steve turned and let Tony hit his shield with a repulser blast to bounce it into the biggest robot that they had decided might be the controller. "Iron Man, can you get Hulk to come smash this?"

Clint turned his head just enough to bring the Hulk into his peripheral vision. "I think he's a little busy right now, Cap. He's stomping a group about a block and a half to the East."

Steve sighed and turned to Wolverine. "Can your claws get through it?"

Logan cocked his head and shrugged with one shoulder. "Sure." He darted forward as Steve followed him into the thick of the little robots guarding the larger one.

Logan ripped a hole in the side of the large robot and pulled out handful after handful of wires.

Tony landed beside them as the robots all dropped. "Weird. JARVIS hasn't found what frequency they were using."

Clint pushed one of the robots off his ledge. "Does that matter now that they are stopped? And who the hell paints their death machines pink and white to begin with?"

Hulk huffed as he landed by Clint. "Shooty Bird?"

Clint smiled up at Hulk. "Hey there, Big Guy. What's up?"

Hulk glanced at the sky and then frowned at Clint. "Hulk not reach. Needs Shooty Bird hands."

"Huh..." Clint squeaked as Hulk picked him up.

Tony appeared in the air next to them as Hulk landed. "You okay?"

Clint grimaced as Hulk sat him down in front of a storm drain. "Yeah, he just surprised me."

Tony nodded as he tucked his helmet under his arm. "Jolly Green, you know we've talked about warning us if you are going to pick someone up."

Hulk nodded even as he stared down the storm drain. "Hulk forgot." He wrapped his massive hand around Clint's back. "Reach."

Clint knelt down and peered into the drain. "Reach what?"

From the drain came a pathetic mewing sound.

Tony clomped closer. "Was that an animal?"

Clint could barely make out a set of tiny wide eyes in the darkness of the drain. "Yep. Could you shine a light in here?"

Tony snorted and angled a light down into the gloom. "Shit."

Clint nodded as he counted kittens as they wove around each other. All of them started making noise as the light hit them. "Eight...no, nine. There's nine of them."

"Great."

"Reach."

Clint looked up at Hulk staring down at them. "My arm isn't long enough."

"Don't look at me. I'm not reaching in there." Tony glanced at Clint as he looked back.

"We need Cap."

Hulk snorted. "Starman?"

Tony looked over his shoulder as the rest of the team came into the alley. "Just the star spangled man we need. Come pull kittens out of this drain for Hulk."

Steve's eyebrows went up. "Kittens?"

Hulk scuffed his toe against the ground. "Hulk scare. No mom furball."

Steve patted Hulk's arm as he went around him to get to the drain. "That's alright, Hulk. They are pretty little compared to you, I'm sure." He knelt down behind Clint and squinted down into the drain. "That's a lot of kittens."

Natasha turned towards the mouth of the alley. "I'll find some towels and a box." She snagged Wolverine's arm as she went. "You're too short to reach them. Come on."

He glared at her, but followed along.

Steve laid down and stuck his arm down the drain. "Okay, got...Ouch." He pulled his gloved hand out with a kitten biting him between the thumb and forefinger. "How is he getting through the glove? Here."

Clint carefully pried the kitten away from Steve's glove. "Tiny sharp teeth." He carefully caught the scruff of the kittens' neck and held it with its little bottom just above his other hand. "Nat! Hurry up."

Natasha thrust a box at Clint. "Here. Quit yelling you'll upset them more."

Clint put the kitten down into the deep box and then looked up at the Hulk. "Hey, you want to hold the box?"

Hulk shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Hulk not smash."

Tony patted Hulk on the knee and then repositioned the light as Steve muttered at him. "Of course, you won't. Sit down and Clint will put the box in your lap."

Hulk dropped to sit and Clint smiled at him as he put the box on Hulk's thigh. Hulk peered down into the box. "Small furball."

Natasha reached in with a towel spread across her hand and rubbed at the kitten's fur. She pulled up the kitten's lip and checked the kitten's teeth. "About six weeks old." She lifted the kitten's tail and smiled at the kitten's affronted expression as it pulled its tail away from her. "Male."

Steve held out another one. "This one is a girl."

Clint took it and let Natasha rub it dry before putting it in the box.

Soon they had all nine kittens in the box. Hulk held a finger over the kittens for them to nose while Tony encouraged him.

Steve stood up and dusted himself off. "Now what are we going to do with them?"

****

Tony pretended to be offended as the kittens overtook the living room and in short order the entire Tower. 

Bruce was bewildered as to why they suddenly had kittens when he'd transformed back. "I came to worried about something, but kittens? Really?"

Tony grinned and put one of the girls in Bruce's lap. "You wanted Clint to get them out for a storm drain."

"The Other Guy, not me."

Tony rolled his eyes and settled next to Bruce. He grinned as the girl kitten made herself at home on Bruce. "All you, Bruce. Just, you know, more hyped up." Tony held his finger out for the kitten to sniff. "Any idea why he called them furballs?"

Bruce frowned and wrapped his arm around Tony's shoulders. "I wasn't allowed a pet when I was a child."

"Ah." Tony didn't say anything more as the kitten put her nose to his finger and promptly fell asleep. "Clint wants to name them after world champion archers."

Bruce snorted. "What did Steve say?"

"He asked to name the big one Dum Dum."

"Oh." Bruce eyed Tony. "Did you want to name one?"

"Well, there are nine. Plenty to go around even when you count the freeloaders."

"Tony. You know that Logan is just on loan and Peter doesn't exactly have any other people to hang out with."

"Hmmm." Tony wiggled his finger slightly and watched the kitten's head move with it. "Pepper said I shouldn't name anything."

"Well, you do have a robot named 'You', Tony."

"In my defense, that was a complete accident."

"Uh huh." Bruce storked his finger down the kitten's back. "Maybe we could call this one Irene."

Tony frowned. "Who..."

"Marie Curie's daughter."

"Ah." Tony pulled his finger away and watched as the kitten slowly toppled forward against Bruce's thigh. "Sounds good. Let's go find the golden one. I'm going to name it Simba."

"Tony." Bruce shifted the kitten carefully into his hand so he could follow Tony and try to rein him in.

****

**Author's Note:**

> Kitten names:
> 
> 1\. Dum Dum, boy, named by Steve after one of his soldiers in the Howling Commandos  
> 2\. Irene, girl named by Bruce after the daughter of Marie Curie  
> 3\. Simba, boy, named by Tony because one of the kittens was tawny colored  
> 4\. Furball, boy, named by the Hulk  
> 5\. Owen, boy, named by Clint after the archer Darrell Owen Pace  
> 6\. Vor, girl, named by Thor after the Norse goddess  
> 7\. Lydia, girl, named by Natasha after one of the Soviet female aces of World War II  
> 8\. Kayla, girl, named by Logan because he likes the sound of it (Kayla Silverfox)  
> 9\. Reilly, girl, named by Peter after his Aunt May whose maiden name was Reilly


End file.
